finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra
.]] Chakra , also known as Mantra, is a recurring ability from the ''Final Fantasy'' series, and is normally associated with the Monk class. It typically restores HP and status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ursula has access to the Chakra command. It restores some HP and removes Blind and Poison. Chakra has a Charge Time of 1. Final Fantasy V Chakra (also called Mantra) is a Level 3 ability for the Monk class. It is a command ability that restores some HP with a spell of base 30 power, and removes Poison and Blind. Chakra cannot be used on any other character aside from the caster themselves. Final Fantasy VI Chakra (also called Mantra) is one of Sabin's Blitz techniques, which heals every party member bar Sabin himself for an amount equal to Sabin's max HP divided by the number of party members minus 1, and cures Blind, Poison, Silence, and Sap. Sabin learns Chakra at level 23. There's a glitch involving Chakra in the version prior to the Game Boy Advance release. Final Fantasy IX Amarant can use Chakra as a Flair skill at the cost of 4 MP to recover a small amount of HP and MP. Its effect can be doubled with the support ability Power Up. During Trance Chakra recovers HP and MP of all allies. It takes 30 AP to master and can be learned from the Cat's Claws and Leather Plate. The formula for the restoration of HP and MP is: : HP Restored = * Target's Max HP) / 100 (i.e. 20% of Max HP)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : MP Restored = * Target's Max MP) / 100 (i.e. 20% of Max MP) ''Final Fantasy XI Chakra and Mantra are distinctly different abilities for the Monk. Chakra is learned at Level 35. The ability can be used once every 5 minutes. When activated it will instantly heal a Monk for twice his vitality in HP. The Vitality score used is the modified amount after gear, food, songs, etc. Chakra can also remove negative status ailments such as Poison, Paralysis, Blindness, and sometimes some other effects. Chakra can pretty reliably remove up to three of those effects, though Paralysis may effect the Monk's ability to actually use Chakra. Mantra is gained upon reaching 75 and spending the requisite number of Merit Points. Mantra increases all party member's HP by 4%, 8%, or 12% depending on the level of Mantra merit the Monk has. It can be used once every 10 minutes and the duration of the HP increase is 3 minutes. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chakra is a skill learned by enemy Monks. It restores HP and returns any lowered stats to normal. Final Fantasy XIV Mantra is an ability learned by Pugilists at level 42. When activated, it increases the HP recovered from healing magic by 20% for the user and every party member within 7 yalms for a duration of 15 seconds. It has an instant cast time, and has an independent recast time of 120 seconds. Monks also learn an ability called Meditation which can be cast in succession to add up to 5 stacks of Chakra, displayed on the Chakra Gauge. These stacks can then be spent to use Purification, which restores 300 TP, or Forbidden Chakra, which delivers an attack with 250 potency. Before the release of ''Stormblood, Mantra can be cross-classed onto every Disciple of War and Magic. When activated, it increases the HP recovered from curative magic by 5% for the user and every party member within 25 yalms. The removed trait Enhanced Mantra increases this healing to 20% at level 48. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Chakra is a Monk ability that heals HP and MP of the monk himself and any allies or enemies in the squares immediately adjacent to his position so long as they are on level ground relative to the monk. It is learned for 350 JP. It restores HP equal to the following: : Physical Attack x PWR MP restored is equal to half of the amount of HP restored. Chakra has a 100% hit rate as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chakra is a White Monk ability that heals the HP and status of the unit. This ability is taught by Cat Claws equipment and needs 200 AP to master. It is somewhat more effective than the Soldier and Warrior's First Aid. It has a Magic Power of 35. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chakra is a White Monk ability, learned from the Cat Claws and requires 200 AP to master. It recovers the user's HP and removes negative statuses. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Chakra is the third ability for the Fighter class and cost 3 AP to use. The ability allows the user to double their max HP for the duration of the battle. Final Fantasy Dimensions Chakra is the level 13 ability of the Monk class for 280 AP, and is part of the Martial Arts skillset. At the cost of 24 MP, it cures some HP as well as removing the Sleep, Confuse, Paralyze, Berserk, and Curse statuses from one ally. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chakra (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed half of the song. It restores 7% of max HP. It is learned by Firion (default), Kain (level 25), Edge (level 20), Galuf (level 15), Seifer (default), Prishe (default), Aphmau (level 25), Tifa #2 (default), and Machina (level 10). Chakra (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 9 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed half of the song. It restores 12% of max HP. It is learned by Firion (level 30), Kain (level 75), Edge (level 65), Galuf (level 35), Seifer (level 35), Prishe (level 45), Aphmau (level 70), Fran (level 10), Ramza (level 5), Tifa #2 (level 30), and Machina (level 55). Chakra (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 13 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed half of the song. It restores 18% of max HP. It is learned by Firion (level 70), Galuf (level 85), Seifer (level 70), Prishe (level 85), Fran (level 80), Tifa #2 (level 75), and Machina (level 90). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chakra is an ability which allows the caster to recover HP and MP (30%) and cure themselves from poison and blind statuses. It costs 8 MP and can be learned by Galuf (level 49, 4★) and Monk-type characters Amarant (level 21, 3★), Baurg (level 25, 2★), Sabin (level 18, 3★) and Xiao (level 65, 5★) Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery TAY Wii Chakra.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Ability Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Chakra.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FFV Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). MantraFFVI.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Chakra - FF6Advance.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Blitz - Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFIX Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXIV Mantra.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Chakra Gauge image.png|Monk's Chakra Gauge in ''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Chakra.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Chakra.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL Chakra.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Chakra.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Chakra.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Chakra Icon.png|Ability version icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Chakra FFIV Icon.png|Soul Break version icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Chakra.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Chakra FFIV Icon.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFBE Chakra.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Chakra FFVI.png|Monk Sabin of Kolts' version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology References Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring Martial Arts